The present invention relates to golf carts, and more particularly to the scoreboard of a golf cart which has golf ball receiving grooves on the back side for keeping spare golf balls.
A regular golf cart is generally equipped with a scoreboard on the frame member thereof near the hand grip for posting scores. FIG. 1 illustrates a scoreboard for a golf cart according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of a flat base plate 11, a cover sheet 14 fastened to the flat base plate 11, a mounting hole 13 through the cover sheet 14 and the flat base plate 11 in the center, a tray 12 raised from the flat base plate 11 having two chambers 121 for storing a respective spare golf ball. This structure of scoreboard has only two chambers for storing two spare golf balls. Furthermore, the mounting hole on the cover board and the flat base plate makes the scoring inconvenient.